


new moon

by spoopdeedoop



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Fluff, Gay Michael Mell, M/M, MY POOR CHILD, bakunawa michael, bakunawa!michael, it's all just fluff, jeremy is the mom friend, michael's new to the whole "no moon" thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopdeedoop/pseuds/spoopdeedoop
Summary: michael learns to fly.also how to survive three nights without the moon.or rather. the rock in the sky.he manages to find a sufficient replacement.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	new moon

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO IN LOVE WITH THIS AU!!! it belongs to [reptilianraven/actualbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven) and [sinisterspooks](https://sinisterspooks.tumblr.com/) and I'm obsessed with it uushdghhhhgd  
> inspired by reptilianraven's [goodnight moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319813) fic. i know neither of them really produce boyf riends content anymore, which is kind of sad since i love their work, but hEY it is what it is.  
> hope you enjoy!  
> (ps. this was supposed to be just Michael learning how to fly but I'm inconsistent)

“Jeremy, Jeremy, oh god, oh fuck, are you sure?”

“Dude, it’s like… the only thing a dragon is supposed to do. Apart from breathe fire, but you can’t even do that, so.” Jeremy crossed his arms and cocked his hip to one side with an expression that Michael could only dub as the Disappointed Mom face.

“Hey,” Michael protested. “I can swim really fast and breathe underwater, that’s a fair- wait, nope, never mind, when you compare me to fire I sound absolutely pathetic, carry on.”

Jeremy laughed, that odd, wheezy laugh that he made sure never to release near their other friends, but it made Michael’s limbs feel tingly because it had _no right_ to be as cute as it was. “I don’t think you’re pathetic, man. It’d just be great if you could fly me to school and we could have a whole _Aladdin_ moment up there.”

“Pfft.” Michael placed his claw-tipped hands on his hips. The wind took his hair and lifted it up like it was examining the back of his neck. “Let’s magic carpet this shit, baby.”

“Fuck yeah. Whenever you’re ready.”

“Oh, you actually meant now. Um. Okay.” Michael adjusted his hood so it didn’t lay uncomfortably between his wings and make him itchy, and he felt Jeremy’s eyes on his back, anticipating, waiting for it to happen.

It’s not like he didn’t want to fly. He just didn’t know if he could trust himself to not miss a beat of his wings or flip when he was supposed to flap or get distracted by staring at the moon or Jeremy or – for fuck’s sake, Michael, get your head in the game.

It was his first time attempting to fly. He’d only manifested his wings a month ago and decided that he’d had enough of unnecessarily large extra limbs that did nothing but whack Jeremy over the head whenever he said something self-deprecating or cover his face when he was about to win at Mario Kart, which, yeah, was fun, but not the purpose wings were meant to serve.

So here he was.

Michael awkwardly extended his wings, pushed them down and yelped in surprise when they propelled him about two feet in the air. He flailed for a bit, trying to catch an updraft in an attempt to stay aloft, but he wasn’t quick enough, and he collided with the ground.

Jeremy instantly went over to help him up. Michael loved that he didn’t laugh or tease him about the failure. How he knew this was a crucial part of Michael’s transformation and that it really should be taken seriously.

“You good?”

“Yeah.” Michael pulled himself up and glanced at his best friend. Jeremy’s eyes. Shit, they were like little pools of the ocean and shit _again,_ now Michael wanted water and shit times _three_ because being a half-Bakunawa was exhausting. “Just… didn’t expect them to get me up that high so easily. Guess I forgot how big they were.” He shrugged his wings.

Jeremy exhaled a breathy chuckle. “You’ve been high for, like, half your life.”

“What – oh. Oh, _wow,_ Jer-” Michael raised the tip of his wing to cuff Jeremy over his head and Jeremy reeled off, grinning widely. “Okay. Let’s try this again.”

“Maybe this time flap your wings more,” Jeremy offered.

“Yes, very insightful. I’ll keep that in mind.”

It took Michael about seven million failed attempts before he managed to master hovering in the air. It was weird and he felt like he was attached to a kite except the kite was enormous and inexperienced and his tail felt a bit like deadweight at this point.

“Try flying-“ Jeremy pointed at a tree a few metres behind him, but the rest of the words were lost to the wind whipping through Michael’s ears.

“What?” Michael yelled.

“To that tree!” Jeremy repeated, louder, and instantly Michael knew what he was implying. He attempted to turn around in the air, almost fell down again, and attempted to coast toward the tree Jeremy had gestured to. His wings struggled against wind currents until he managed to slot into one that propelled him toward his desired destination and he shot forward.

This shit was hard, though. Michael constantly had to adjust his wings a little bit to capture the winds, and also he kept forgetting that flapping was a thing, and is was very distracting to see Jeremy running below him and being generally unfit.

Michael glided down towards Jeremy and promptly landed in the tree.

“Agh. Fuck,” he muttered, trying to tear his wings away from the snares of the branches.

“Micah!” it was Jeremy. “That was great!”

Michael untangled his tail and managed to flutter down in front of his friend with surprising grace. “It was?”

“Well, yeah, now you can shoot forward a few metres. Not enough to get me to school, but it’s something!” Jeremy looked ecstatic and Michael could feel some of his positive energy leaking into himself.

“I guess so.” Michael shook himself and glanced upwards. It was still all bright blue sky and wisps of clouds. What was he expecting? It was 12pm. It wouldn’t come out at _12 in the afternoon._ Why was he suddenly craving it at _12 in the afternoon?_

“Hey.” He felt a Jeremy’s hand on his shoulder, rubbing slow circles into his skin with a thumb. “Is it the moon thing again?”

“Yeah. No. I’m fine.” Michael laughed softly. “I’ve just been… needing it a lot more lately. I don’t know _why_.”

“You don’t need to know why, ‘kay?” Jeremy reached out for a hug and Michael sank into him, closing his eyes and breathing him in. Jeremy was like the embodiment of moonshine and night breeze, and Michael felt his hunger dissolve suddenly, replaced with warm content.

Which was weird.

“You don’t have control over this sort of shit, right?” Jeremy was saying. Oh. Michael should probably listen. His friend’s voice had sort of drowned out into sweet background murmurs. “The moon stuff is in your blood. And the sea. Right? Maybe it’s because there’s a new moon tonight or something.”

“Wait _what.”_ Michael straightened up, fresh panic pumping through his blood. “You’re serious? There’s a new moon soon?”

“Well, yeah-“

“Is that the one when there’s no moon in the sky? Like, it wouldn’t be visible? There’s gonna be three days without the moon?” Michael flared is wings, his heart thrumming wildly. “Jer, I can’t live without the moon right now, I _can’t,_ I just need-”

“Hey, hey, hey.” Jeremy tangled one of his hands through Michael’s bangs, a weak shot at trying to calm him down, which sort of helped but not really because _there wasn’t gonna be a moon tonight._ “You’re gonna be okay. Right? You’re gonna be okay. Tell you what. We’ll go to the beach today and you can do whatever you do in the sea, and then we’ll go to your place and I’ll stay over to make you feel better. Okay?”

“I don’t deserve you,” Michael murmured into the fabric of Jeremy’s cardigan. He felt his friend’s shoulders tense as he giggled softly.

“Okay, enough sappy shit, let’s go.”

\---

Michael lay on his couch, his hair still drenched with ocean water. The scent of salt hung in the room, probably from him, but he didn’t have time to enjoy it. He glanced out the window for the seven billionth time that afternoon, gazing through the haze of pink-tinted clouds and the orange and blue of the sky and the stars that freckled the air and searching, searching, _searching_ for it.

WHY WASN’T IT THERE.

WHY DID THIS ERA OF TIME EXIST.

The lights were off in the room so Michael could see the sky clearly, but there was _nothing there._

Jeremy had gone to get some chocolate, so now Michael felt cold and lonely and depressed and empty. He was internally panicking, too; there was an incessant pulse of dread thrumming to his fingertips, a constant echo of _why why why_ pounding into his skull.

He pulled the blanket closer around him and cocooned himself between his wings, scrunching his eyes shut and hoping, wishing that it would be there when he opened them.

“Micah?”

He unravelled himself and saw Jeremy standing in front of him, starlight illuminating one side of his face, a bar of Hershey’s chocolate in his left hand, his hair fluffed up and tinged blue in the soft night glow.

“You’re here.” Michael took Jeremy by the waist and held him close. The other let out a small squawk of surprise that was drowned out by his own soft giggles and Michael buried his face in his hair, savouring that he had what he wanted at his side, at last, after centuries of searching.

Wait.

What?

Michael leaned back so he could examine his friend’s face. Bright eyes like sapphires and constellations of small specks studding his face. He was smiling sweetly, too, and Michael was just really fucking weak.

“It’s you,” he exhaled.

Jeremy smiled impossible wider. “What?”

“It’s… never mind. I’m just…” he nuzzled into the crook of his neck. “I’m just really glad you’re here.” Then he smiled despite himself. “Heh. Heere.”

“Shut _upppp.”_ Jeremy batted at his face but didn’t pull away.

They stayed there for a moment, melded into each other, two hearts beating in sync.

“Let’s go fly.”

Michael hadn’t realised he’d been the one that said that until Jeremy’s head shot up, his eyebrows furrowed, but he was still grinning. _“What?_ Do you want to kill us both?”

“No. I just suddenly feel like flying.” He glanced down at the boy curled into his chest. “Do you trust me?”

“You did _not_ just quote _Aladdin_ at me.”

Michael was pleased. “Ha. Maybe. But seriously. I know I can fly now. I just know I’ll be able to. And I wanna fly with you.”

“I can’t fly, dingus.”

“I’ll hold you.”

It was hard to tell whether Jeremy’s face had reddened in the darkness of the room, but his face felt a little warmer. “I mean… okay then.”

“Great. This’ll be fun.”

“Holy shit, you _are_ trying to kill me.”

They stumbled outside and Michael caught an updraft with his wings and it was very uncomfortable at first, but they eventually got up into the air and Jeremy was laughing and it was like music.

The new moon was forgotten.

Besides, Michael liked his one better, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> hey you. yes, you. you read the whole thing. that is a crime. you've been sentenced to all my eternal love and gratitude.


End file.
